Blog użytkownika:Raixo/Project Mega Man: Rozdział IV, Sezon I
Atak Kopii - Eee... - Myślał Vaoru, a Allie szybko zakryła zegarek. - Skąd go masz!? - Zapytał się Vaoru. - No, bo... Wtedy kiedy opowiedziałeś mi tą całą historię, pisałam coś. Lecz kompletnie się nie nadawało, najpierw nie chciałam wierzyć w twoją historię, lecz gdy podeszłam do kosza by wyrzucić co wcześniej napisałam, zobaczyłam tam pomarańczowy zegarek, i gdy tylko wyciągnęłam rękę on sam mi się na nią wślizgnął... Nic Ci nie mówiłam, bo... - Powiedziała Allie. - Bo? - Dopytał się Vaoru. - Bo nie chciałam Ci przyznawać racji, że to prawda itd. - Dodała. - Aż tak trudno było uwierzyć... Ehh... No dobra. Po lekcjach muszę Ci trochę o tym wytłumaczyć... - Westchnął i powiedział Vaoru. - Dobra... - Powiedziała. Allie miała 16 lat. Była starsza od Vaoru i Bartka o rok. Bartek i Vaoru mieli zajęcia po lewo, a Allie po prawo. Obaj jakiś czas szli ale nagle wydobył się dźwięk jakby coś rozbiło szybę, gdy się odwrócili zobaczyli, że ktoś przebił się przez nią i naskoczył na Allie. Był to dziwny robot próbował jej zabrać zegarek, Allie była w niebezpieczeństwie, więc uruchomił się jej Buster lecz nie mogła nim strzelać, bo gdy robot na nią naskoczył i przewróciła się na lewą rękę okazało się, że ją złamała. - Oł... Czekaj, zaraz go z Ciebie ściągnę! - Krzyknął Vaoru, lecz nie mógł zamienić swojej ręki w Buster. - No co tym razem!? - Krzyknął, i popatrzył się na zegarek, było tam szare okienko w którym było napisane: Inicjalizacja DNA... Proszę czekać... Z tego co było widać, miało to trwać jeszcze 3 godziny. - No pięknie... Teraz to już nie ma żadnej nadziei... - Powiedział Vaoru, a Bartek tylko zaszarżował na robota i zepchnął go z Allie. - Dzięki... - Powiedziała Allie. - Spoko... A właśnie Vaoru, nie wszystko Busterem zrobisz, nie polegaj tylko na nim. - Powiedział Bartek. - Tia, Tia... - Powiedział, a robot się podniósł. - Tak w ogóle to kim jesteś? - Zapytał się Bartek. - C-Copy-Man! - Krzyknął robot, a Bartek znów na niego zaszarżował, robot skopiował ruch i zrobił to samo, ale zaszarżował na Bartka. Lecz Copy-Man wyszedł stąd zwycięsko. - Za mało się przykładasz... - Powiedział Vaoru. - Jak taki mądry to sam coś z nim zrób, a nie tylko patrzysz. - Powiedział Bartek. - No dobra... - Powiedział Vaoru, po czym podniósł trochę Bartka, i lekko nim rzucił w stronę robota, Bartek wtedy go powalił, robot zrobił prawie to samo ale mu sie nie udało. - Ej!... jak na to wpadłeś? - Zapytał się Bartek. - Widzisz ja się mu przyglądałem. W krótkim czasie ale już znam odpowiedź. On kopiuję tylko ruchy i przedmioty ale nie kopiuję umiejętności i atrybutów fizycznych. Czyli jak Tobą rzuciłem, to z określoną siłą. On nie mógł skopiować tej siły... - Powiedział Vaoru. - No ta... To ma sens... - Powiedział Bartek. - Pierwszy raz chyba użyłeś odpowiednio mózgu... - Zaśmiała się Allie. - Możesz mi nie przeszkadzać w koncentracji? - Zapytał wkurzony Vaoru. - Dobra, dobra... - Powiedziała Allie, a robot znów wstał. - Hehe, teraz Ty się wykaż. - Powiedział Bartek. - Dobra... - Powiedział Vaoru po czym wolno podszedł do Copy-Mana. On zrobił to samo. Stał tak chwilę, aż nagle wykonał podcięcie. Robot nie był wstanie skopiować szybkości ruchu więc znów upadł. Lecz gdy znów wstał jego oczy zrobiły się czerwone i wtedy był 5x szybszy i silniejszy niż wcześniej. Nagle przez wcześniej wybitą szybę wpadł Mega-Man i od razu strzelił w robota, ten oberwał ale prawie nie zareagował. - Co Ty tu robisz Panie Robot? - Zapytał się żartobliwie Vaoru. - Ratuje Was, chociażby... - Odpowiedział Mega-Man, a nagle Copy-Man złapał go za szyję i rzucił nim, Vaoru z całej siły uderzył w twarz, i też złapał go za szyję, i trzymał go za szybą. Gdyby Copy-Man go puścił Vaoru by umarł. - O nie, nie... Puszczaj koleś. Nie będę tak umierał... - Powiedział Vaoru, a Bartek nie wiedział co robić. Lecz jeżeli jego przyjaciel był w niebiezpieczeństwie, to jak tak pomyślał, to uaktywnił mu się Buster. Mega-Man się podniósł, Bartek jakby strzelił w Copy-Mana to ten spadł by wraz z Vaoru. - Strzelaj! - Krzyknął Mega-Man. - Ale wtedy... - Mówił Bartek. - Wiem! Strzelaj! Zaufaj mi! - Krzyknął Mega-Man, a Bartek strzelił w Copy-Mana, ten zaczął spadać wraz z Vaoru, lecz Mega-Man strasznie szybko podbiegł, i zdążył złapać Vaoru za rękę, i go wciągnął. A Copy-Man się roztrzaskał. - Um, no dobra. Lecz jeżeli to miałbyć nasz pierwszy przeciwnik. Za trudno nie było. - Powiedział Vaoru. - Może od samego początku dawaliście radę, ale jednak straty są duże. - Powiedział Mega-Man, a wszyscy udali się do Thomasa, a Allie to pielęgniarki. Gdy już Allie, Vaoru i Bartek się spotkali, to obaj wytłumaczyli Allie o co mniej więcej chodzi. - A właśnie, ten kto stworzył tego "Copy-Mana" nazywał się... Alexander - Zapytał się Vaoru. - Nie... To był Albert Willy. - Powiedziała Allie. - A, no więc, od dzisiaj to jest "ten którego imienia nie wolno wymawiać" - Powiedział żartobliwie Vaoru. - Specjalnie to porównałeś do Voldemorta? - Zapytała się lekko zażenowana Allie. - Tak. Dobra, ja już się zwijam. Widzimy się jutro. Powiesz mi też jaką wymyśliłaś historyjkę ze złamaną ręką. - Powiedział Vaoru śmiejąc się. - (Czy on w ogóle był kiedyś poważny?...) - Zadała sobie pytanie Allie, i wszyscy wrócili do domów. To be Continued''.'' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Science Fiction